Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis is a female changeling and the main antagonist of the season two finale, the season six finale, the IDW comics' first story arc, and Budge Studios' mobile game Harmony Quest. She is the queen of the changelings and a shapeshifter who appears as Princess Cadance in order to hypnotize her fiancé Shining Armor, invade Canterlot, and eventually take over Equestria. In the season six finale, Chrysalis is dethroned from her position as changeling queen. Depiction in the series Season two Queen Chrysalis first appears impersonating Princess Cadance in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, looking and sounding like her but acting different enough to raise Twilight Sparkle's suspicions, though Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia are oblivious. When Chrysalis appears before Twilight for the first time, she doesn't recognize Twilight, unsettling her and raising her suspicions. Throughout the wedding preparations, Chrysalis directly or indirectly insults each of Twilight's friends: she throws away the food Applejack offers her after giving insincere praise, she piles demands on Rarity about her and her bridesmaids' dresses, and she compares Pinkie Pie's party to that of a six-year-old's birthday. Her friends passing off this behavior as wedding stress, Twilight tries to discuss the matter with Shining Armor, only for Chrysalis to interrupt. She drags Shining Armor into another room, where Twilight witnesses her cast a spell on him that makes his eyes roll. At the wedding rehearsal, Twilight accuses Chrysalis of being evil and levies accusations on her, causing Chrysalis to tear up and run away. Shining Armor confronts Twilight and contradicts her accusations, saying "Cadance" is using her magic to heal the migraines he suffers from due to his protection spell. When Twilight's friends abandon her because of her paranoia, Chrysalis returns. She looks down at Twilight compassionately at first, but her eyes glow green as she casts a spell that drags Twilight down into the ground. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Chrysalis, still under the guise of Cadance, taunts Twilight through reflections in an underground cavern's crystal walls and tells her that she's using Shining Armor for her own benefit. Twilight shatters the crystals and uncovers a path to the real Cadance, also imprisoned by the changeling queen. A song sequence follows featuring Chrysalis and Cadance singing about the wedding. After outwitting Chrysalis' three bridesmaids who were guarding the caves due to a hypnotic spell, Cadance and Twilight manage to confront Chrysalis right before Princess Celestia weds her to Shining Armor. Princess Cadance proclaims that the impostor is a changeling, a creature that takes the form of those that are loved and gains power by feeding off the love for them. Enraged, the impostor suddenly transforms and introduces herself as queen of the changelings (named Chrysalis in the episode's script but not on-screen). Chrysalis keeps Cadance at bay by threatening to send her back to the caves and explains that she's been feeding on Shining Armor's love for Cadance, weakening his protection spell that keeps the changelings out of Canterlot. Princess Celestia confronts her and attacks her with a magic blast from her horn, but Chrysalis fires back and, thanks to the power of Shining Armor's love, overpowers Celestia and knocks her to the ground, much to the surprise of everyone, including Chrysalis herself. Celestia weakly urges Twilight and her friends to get the Elements of Harmony and use them to defeat the queen. The changelings break through the magical barrier around Canterlot and capture Twilight and her friends, bringing them back to the wedding hall, where Celestia is encased in a chrysalis hanging from the ceiling. The queen sends her subjects to feed and sings a reprise of This Day Aria, distracting her long enough for Twilight to free Cadance. Cadance's magic breaks the spell over Shining Armor and gives him strength. Chrysalis mocks the sentiment, but the power of Shining Armor and Cadance's joint spell repels her and all of the changelings out of Canterlot, flying into the distance over the Badlands on their way to what later becomes the Changeling Kingdom. Season five At the end of The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, due to both Starlight Glimmer and Twilight altering the timeline, Chrysalis rules over Equestria and everypony becomes paranoid of changelings. She appears in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 under the guise of Applejack, leading an ambush against Zecora's underground resistance. Season six In The Times They Are A Changeling, Chrysalis appears in Thorax's flashback, showing multiple changelings under her care in a "nursery hive", and she is mentioned by Cadance and Shining Armor. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, she organizes the systematic capture of every powerful pony in Equestria, including the Mane Six, Spike, the princesses, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart. In To Where and Back Again - Part 2, the dark properties of Chrysalis' throne prevent Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Discord from using magic within the perimeter of the Changeling Kingdom. When Starlight Glimmer and Thorax eventually make their way to her throne room, Chrysalis lies in wait for them, expressing that Starlight was not even worth the effort to capture. When asked what her ultimate goal is, Chrysalis explains that she wants to feed herself and her hive and rule Equestria in accordance to her own wicked design. When Starlight tries to tell her of a better way to lead the changelings and acquire love, citing Thorax as an example, Chrysalis refuses to listen and tries to absorb the love given to Thorax by the Crystal Ponies. Thorax shares his love with Chrysalis willingly, resulting in a burst of magic that transforms him into a colorful creature filled with love. As the other changelings follow suit, Chrysalis' throne is destroyed, and she is defeated. Starlight tries to help the fallen changeling queen be a better leader to her hive and extends her hoof in friendship, but Chrysalis refuses and swears revenge on Starlight Glimmer before escaping. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Chrysalis is mentioned several times. In To Change a Changeling, Starlight Glimmer mentions her a few times and reminds the changelings that they didn't have freedom to make their own decisions under her reign. Chrysalis is also mentioned in Shadow Play - Part 2. Queen Chrysalis returns in The Mean 6. Disguised as a photographer, she takes the Mane Six's pictures and steals a piece of hair from each of them. Using these ingredients, Chrysalis magically creates artificial clones of the Mane Six in order to control the Elements of Harmony and make a new hive. However, the clones are disobedient, and the Twilight clone turns the others against Chrysalis. Before the clones can rebel and use the Elements for their own ends, the Tree of Harmony recognizes them as fake and destroys them. With her plans ruined, Chrysalis swears vengeance upon Starlight Glimmer once again and leaves the Everfree Forest. In What Lies Beneath, Ocellus unintentionally takes the form of Chrysalis out of fear of becoming just like her. Personality Queen Chrysalis is a scheming, cruel, fierce, and manipulative individual whose primary concerns are gaining power and feeding her changeling subjects. Upon perceiving Twilight Sparkle as a potential threat to her plans, she turns her family and friends against her and enjoys mocking her both during and after Twilight's imprisonment in Canterlot's underground caves. While capable of mimicking Cadance well enough to fool most, she is unable to fool Twilight due to their close bond and her demanding and insincere behavior displayed in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. In To Where and Back Again - Part 2, Chrysalis bears resentment toward Thorax for abandoning the hive, considering him a "traitor". She also shows little regard for her subjects, believing that she alone knows what's best for them, and that her leadership is absolute. While boasting about her plan, she relishes the idea of every pony in Equestria doing as she says, showing that she desires control as much as power. In The Mean 6, Chrysalis is far more deranged and unstable. She talks to the photos she took of Twilight and her friends as if they are the actual ponies themselves, prancing and talking in sing-song as she describes her plan. She also shows deep hatred towards Starlight Glimmer for causing her downfall, planning to use her copies of Twilight and her friends to destroy the real ones while forcing Starlight to watch. Chrysalis is deeply arrogant, thinking lowly of her enemies, and has a habit of becoming complacent when she believes victory is within her grasp. Despite gaining strength from stealing love, she has no understanding of the true power of the emotion, scoffing at the thought that Cadance's love could restore Shining Armor's strength. She also assumed the Mean 6 would obey her commands without question, leaving her unable to see Mean Twilight's betrayal coming. Chrysalis refuses to accept the blame for her own failures, choosing instead to blame her subjects for not living up to her expectations. She also lays the blame for the hive turning on her solely on Starlight, rather than admit her own treatment of her subjects played a major part in it. In The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Chrysalis takes great pleasure in watching the Mane Six's struggles from afar, having fun watching them turn against one another, laughing at Applejack and Rarity's squabbles, and gloating at their perceived ineptitude. However, she demonstrates a low tolerance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders' antics and jokes. She shows no remorse in manipulating innocent creatures to her own ends or resorting to physical violence to illustrate her evil. In My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue #5, Chrysalis is portrayed as very devious, able to lure various rulers and creatures, including Twilight Sparkle, into a trap, and in Siege of the Crystal Empire, she views those she allies with only as tools, abandoning them at any given moment. Comic artist Andy Price stated on February 28, 2014 that "Chrysalis is beyond villain- she's a monster". Trivia * Queen Chrysalis became Thomas' enemy. * Queen Chrysalis appears to get her revenge on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. * Queen Chrysalis along with Sailor John are best friends with Diesel 10 (until Discord betrayed them). * Queen Chrysalis is Diesel 10's second-in-command in The Devious Claw of Evil. * She shares some similarities with a few Disney villains: ** Ursula: Both hypnotized the male protagonist (Prince Eric for Ursula and Shining Armor for Chrysalis) and impersonated someone they love (Vanessa for Ursula and Princess Cadance for Chrysalis) so they could take over a certain location and usurp their rulers (The oceans ruled by King Neptune for Ursula and Equestria ruled by Princess Celestia for Chrysalis). ** Maleficent: Both have similar transformation sequences (When Chrysalis is revealing her true form in front of everybody at the wedding and when Maleficent transforms into a dragon). Also, they're both associated with green fire magic. ** Prince Hans: '''Both seem good at first, but are later to reveal that they are the main antagonists; while later, she also confesses that she never loved Shining Armor, just as Hans never loved Anna. ** '''Constantine: Both imprison a protaganist, and take thier place (Constatine imprisons Kermit and takes his place, and Chrysalis impisons Cadance and takes her place) and fools every one until the end. ** Judge Claude Frollo: Both hate a certain group (Frollo hates gypsies while Chrysalis hates ponies), both control an army (Frollo controls the Notre Dame soldiers and Chrysalis commands the Changelings), both have a song that is considered to be dark (Heaven's Light/Hellfire for Frollo andThis Day Aria for Chrysalis), both have a grudge to kill someone (Frollo urges to kill Esmeralda and Quasimodo and Chrysalis ugres to kill Twilight in the comcs), and both have fallen to their deaths (but it's unknown if Chrysalis survived or not). ** Zira: '''Like Frollo, they both hate a certain group, they both have control over an army, and they both have dark villain songs. Also, both Chrysalis and Zira fell from large heights and have been presumed dead, but not fully confirmed. ** '''King Candy/Turbo: Both at first look nice and good, but are later revealed to be evil monarchs wanting to take over the places they both come from (Game Central Station for King Candy and Equestria for Chrysalis). Also, both have control over an army (Cy-bugs for King Candy and the Changelings for Chrysalis) and they both have insectoid appearances ** Queen Chrysalis will return in the two-parte My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''season 6 finale, ''To Where and Back Again. ** Chrysalis is the second villain to be the main antagonist of two two-part episodes. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Changelings Category:Queens Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Second-In-Command Category:Co-Leader Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Former Leaders Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Provoker Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Possessor Category:Sadistic characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Foiled characters Category:Straight Man Category:Impostors Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Murderers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich characters Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Villains who have successfully defeated a hero Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Characters voiced by Kathleen Barr Category:Insects Category:Usurpers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kidnappers Category:Charismatic villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Merciless Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villain Society Category:Banished characters Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:The Devious Claw of Evil Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:For the Evulz Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant characters Category:Co-Leaders